Dobby, I Owe You
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Just a sad one-shot about what Dobby did for Harry. WARNING: You may cry


Dobby, I Owe You…

**(Spoilers! Post DH! I saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows on Friday. I had to write this about Dobby. I wish he didn't have to go. He was my favorite character! I must warn you, if you are a big fan of Dobby, you may find yourself crying during this one-shot. I have tears in my eyes as I write this Author's Note. I might do the same thing for all the good people who lost their lives in the battle against Voldemort. Please review)**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was now 37 years old. His wife. Ginny Weasley Potter was now 36 years old. Their eldest son James was now in his fourth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their middle son, Albus was now going into his second year at Hogwarts. Their youngest and only daughter, Lily was only ten so she had to wait another year until she got to go to the wondrous school.

It was a bright summer day, and the Potters were on their way to Shell Cottage to see Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, was with them ready to go.

They flooed to Shell Cottage where they ate lunch and chatted animatedly with one another.

Harry remembered when he was here last. He had been 17 then. Yes he had avoided this house for about 20 years. Harry excused himself and walked outside. He gazed at the back yard. Looking at the beautiful trees and flowers. But his eyes were scanning everywhere to find where he had buried something-someone. He then saw a big piece of white stone. Harry ran toward it and sat next to it.

Someone then came up, sat down, and grabbed his arm. Harry turned and saw the worried face of his wife.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered looking down at the white stone "Is this why you never want to come here?" Harry just nodded letting the tears fall from his eyes then hit the stone slab "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't talk about it…" Harry's voice cracked

Ginny's eyes glanced down at the stone and noticed it was Harry's handwriting on the big stone

**HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF**

"How'd it happen?" Ginny asked softly

"He helped us escape Malfoy Manor, and before we left, Bellatrix…she stabbed him." Harry sobbed.

Ginny wrapped her thin arms around her husband. He cried into her shoulder.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Lily Luna Potter walked out of Shell Cottage, looking for her parents

"Over here, Lils" Ginny called to her daughter

Harry and Ginny heard someone running toward them.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Lily asked her father then hugged him

"Nothing…" Harry hugged his daughter back "I'm fine, Lils"

"Daddy, what's that?" Lily asked pointing to the white stone that lay over Dobby

"That's a grave. Someone very close to me died when I was here so we buried him here" Harry explained

"Who was it, Daddy?"

"A free house elf, named Dobby" Harry said and then smiled down at Dobby's grave

"How did he die?" Lily asked

"Someone bad killed him"

"Oh…" Lily got off her dad and walked over to Dobby's grave "I'm sorry he had to die, Daddy"

"I am too, Lils, I am too" Harry replied and Ginny noticed he needed to be alone so grabbed Lily's hand and guided her inside

"I really wish you could still be here, Dobby" Harry whispered "You didn't deserve this. I wish that knife would've killed me instead of you, I'm so sorry. I remember when I first met you. You told me not to go back to Hogwarts, but I didn't listen to you. You cared about me Dobby, even though you stole my letters from my friends, made sure I couldn't get onto Platform 9 ¾, and tried to get me to go home my making a Bludger attack me. Then after the Chamber thing, I made you a free elf, and then you saved me from Malfoy. Then you promised to never save my life again. You broke that promise. You came and rescued me, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Ollivander, and Griphook. My saving us, you doomed yourself, and I'm sorry. This is my fault that you are underground and not here with us. I'm so, so, sorry, Dobby. I owe you my life! No actually I owe you more than my life. Thank you, Dobby, thank you, for risking your life for mine" Harry stood up, and wiped the stray tears flowing down his cheeks. "Goodbye, Dobby, I miss you, and I always will. I'll see you again one day, and then I can thank you again."

**(Wow, that really got to me. I actually had to stop crying because I couldn't see the keyboard because of my eyes, they were blurred with tears. Please review. Tell me if you liked it, it would mean a lot.**

_**R.I.P**_

_**DOBBY **_


End file.
